The published German Patent Application No. DE 10 2004 009 832 A1 (Friedman et al.) describes a lever system for actuating clutches comprising a lever with a first side and a second side and with at least one point of contact, which may simultaneously represent a fulcrum.
The published German Patent Application No. DE 10 2006 043 330 A1 (Reefer et al.) describes a lever system for actuating a clutch comprising a lever that is supported for rotation about a joint on one side and in operative connection with a pressure means on the other side. In a point of contact located on a cam track, the lever is supported on a carriage that is displaceable in a radial direction by means of a motor-driven spindle.